Enough
by TimHortons
Summary: How do you explain to a four year old why his sister has a daddy and he doesn't?


Author's note: This is my first venture into fanfictionland, has a professional screenwriter (and by professionnal I mean I'm a broke and jobless artist), it was a totally new adventure and completely different from what I usually write but since I've had the writer's block for about 2 months on my latest project, I figured why not try something different. Be kind... rewind?

Umm... I changed the thrust for trust... it was pretty late last night and since my computer's spellcheck is for french, it didn't pick it up...

* * *

><p>"Her inhaler is in the pocket. I've packed a couple of books, her DS and a few games. She's been warned that the DS is only to be used on the plane." Arizona says has she hands Mark Sofia's carry-on.<p>

"We don't want a repeat of last year. Seriously Mark, who lets a kid bring a video game on the beach? Electronics do not go with sand and water."

"I learned my lesson." He sighs "Quick, say your goodbyes, we don't want to miss our plane." He says unable to contain his smile, he always gets a little giddy when he gets his girl for a whole week.

Arizona takes her daughter in her arms. "Have fun and you be good, ok. We'll see you in a week." She kisses her forehead and lets her go.

Callie who's holding Casey, their eleven month old, gives her daughter a one arm hug. "Make sure your father doesn't forget to call at least once." Casey starts whining has he's getting crushed between his mama and Sofia. "Ahh, that's your brother's way of saying he's gonna miss you. Speaking of brothers, where's Dalton?" Callie asks while scanning the living room but their four year old is nowhere in sight.

"I'll get him." Arizona says heading upstairs knowing exactly where her son is probably hiding.

As she enters Dalton's room, she heads directly to the closet and knocks gently.

"Honey, do I have permission to come in?" She knows going in without asking would only make things worst. Dalton has become such a private little boy lately which has thrown his mothers at a lost because Sofia couldn't be more open. Giving their son privacy has proven to be a struggle for them.

"Yes." He whispers.

Arizona opens the door to find her blond haired, blue eyed little boy sitting on the floor playing with his superman action figure. She kneels down to his level.

"Hey, Sofia's leaving. You don't want to say goodbye?" She says giving him one of her famous super magic smiles.

"No." He says going back to his superman toy.

"That's not nice. I know she really really wants to say goodbye to you. She's gonna miss you."

He just shrugs at her keeping his attention on his action figure.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asks while picking him up. He resists at first but finally let's go and holds on to her.

"Why can't I go? I love the beach. Why does uncle Mark never take me on vacation?"

"Oh honey. We talked about this. Vacation is something we do with family. You get to go on vacation with mama and me. In fact, when Sofia gets back, we're going to Miami. I know you love it there. There's the beach and you get to play with your cousins and your abuelo said something about driving up during the weekend to go to Disney World. You'll get to meet Mickey and his friends. You love Mickey, right?"

He just nods into her shoulder. She kisses his head and gets up with him still wrapped around her.

"Plus, while Sofia's in Mexico, you get to go see the Seahawks with your godfather. It's all he's been talking about at work. You don't want to miss that, right?"

Once again, he doesn't respond and just shakes his head against her.

"Now, let's go say goodbye to your sister."

* * *

><p>"Defense, defense, defense." Alex chants from his seat. He looks over at his godson who's been pretty quiet which is unusual for their football outings.<p>

"Hey buddy. Are you ok? You haven't touched your hot dog. It's probably cold now."

Dalton shrugs. He looks pensive for a moment then looks up to Alex.

"Will you be my dad?"

Karev closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His heart breaking into a million pieces at the boy's request.

"Buddy, I'm always here for you. If you wanna talk or hang out but… You know that's not how it works." He puts his arm around his godson. "You don't need a dad, trust me. They're not all they're cracked up to be."

He hesitates for a minute not sure how to explain to a four years old what he went through growing up. "My dad, he wasn't nice… He wasn't nice at all and because of that my mom, she was sad all the time. So growing up, I barely had one whole parent between the two of them but you, you've got two super special moms who love you so much. Trust me buddy, you're lucky, you don't need a dad."

Dalton looks at him not entirely convinced. "Soso, she's got two moms but she's got a dad too. Why can't I have that?"

Alex just forces a smile. "I think, you should talk to your moms about this tonight. In the meantime, I'm gonna get you another hot dog and then we're gonna scream our hearts out while we watch the Seahawks destroy the rams. Those loooosers!"

At last, Alex finally gets a smile from the little boy.

* * *

><p>"Look mommy!" Dalton says to Arizona has he comes in with a giant foam finger on his hand.<p>

"Cool! Say thank you to Alex for taking you out."

"Thank you." He says half heartedly. "Where's mama?"

"In the kitchen." Before she can ask him to hug his godfather, he's already out of sight. She turns to Alex. "Thank you so much Karev. He really needed this."

"Yeah, about that… I think you and Torres need to talk to him. He asked me to be his dad."

Arizona tilts her head and crinkles her nose.

"Don't worry, I set him straight about our situation but he had questions and I wasn't sure what you guys had told him."

"We've always been honest about Mark and Sofia but… I think he's just now really grasping the concept. It's starting to sink in that he's different from his sister."

"Also, I told him I was always a phone call away. So don't hesitate, I'll always make time for him."

Arizona smiles at him, knowing that Callie and her had made the right decision when they trusted Karev to be a male influence in their son's life. "Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow."

She closes the door and heads to the kitchen where she finds Dalton playing with his brother and Calliope stirring the spaghetti sauce.

"Dalton go wash your hands, we'll be eating in a minute." Callie says glancing at Arizona's face which is giving her a _I'm scarred_ look.

Dalton growls but knows better than to argue with mama and heads to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Callie asks while getting out the plates.

"He asked Karev to be his dad and apparently he's got questions. I think after we put Casey to bed, we should sit down with him."

Callie sets the plates on the counter and proceeds to pull her wife into a hug. They've talked about this hundreds of time since the moment they decided to have more kids. Arizona's biggest fear has always been that she wouldn't be enough, that their kids would want more than her.

"We'll talk to him. He's gonna be fine, he's gonna be just fine."

* * *

><p>"You're getting big." Arizona says while putting down a freshly bathed, towel covered Dalton. She opens the dresser and asks the always important question. "What will it be tonight? Superhero or trains?"<p>

"SUPERHERO!" He responds while jumping up and down. She puts the PJ's on the bed and tries to take the towel away.

"No mommy. You can't watch me dress. Turn around, I'm naked."

Arizona chuckles and turns around. "Sorry!" It still amazes her that it's ok for her to bath him but he gets shy when he's dressing up.

Having finally put Casey to bed, Callie enters the room.

"Mama, turn around. I'm not dressed yet."

She suppresses a laugh while turning around and making eye contact with her wife. In that instant Arizona knows that everything will be alright, all her anxiety seems to be lifting up, Callie is here with her and everything will be ok.

"All dressed." Dalton exclaims while jumping on his bed. His moms join him and sit down and Arizona pulls him on her lap kissing his cheek.

"Mama and me, we need to talk to you. Alex told me you asked him to be your dad." She starts.

"Yeah, he said that's not how it works."

"He's right. We've talked about this before. Some people have a mom and a dad, some have two dads and some, like you, have two mommies." Callie continues.

"I know but… Soso's got a dad. Why can't I?"

"You just don't honey. Remember when we talked about how you were conceived? Remember how mommy put her egg in my tummy and that's how we made you."

"Yeah and you put your egg in mommy's tummy and that's how we got Casey right?"

"Exactly." Arizona says smiling and tightening her hold on her son.

"How about Soso?" He says crinkling his nose trying to understand.

"That's a little different. That's why she has a daddy. See when she was conceived, I was in Africa. You saw the pictures of me with the elephants, that's where I was."

"So uncle Mark put his egg in mama?"

Callie and Arizona exchange a look both trying to suppress their urge to laugh.

"Something like that, yeah." Callie replies still smiling.

"Then… How come you're her mommy?" He questions looking up to Arizona.

"You know how much I love your mama. Well, when I came back from Africa, Sofia was already in her belly but I really really wanted to marry her. And when you marry someone, that means you're a family so I became Sofia's mommy too."

Dalton thinks about things for a moment. "Ok." He finally exclaims before getting off Arizona and walking to his bookshelf. "Can we read two books tonight?"

Callie puts her arm around her wife pulling her close to her. "Sure honey." She leans in and whispers in Arizona's ear. "See, just fine."


End file.
